


It's Hard Being the Adult it's Hard and Nobody Understands

by OtherCat



Series: Recovery Stuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brain Damage, Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: Karkat and growing pains, both literal and metaphorical and those named Dave Strider and Gamzee Makara.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara & Karkat Vantas
Series: Recovery Stuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132622
Kudos: 36





	It's Hard Being the Adult it's Hard and Nobody Understands

Once Gamzee got up to a normal weight, he immediately started filling out to highblood proportions. It had been like his body had just been waiting for the go-ahead to physically mature. It had taken weeks, and you could almost hear the plates and bones creaking as he grew. (Gamzee had not been happy.) So Gamzee was big and heavy, especially when he’d fallen asleep and was essentially deadweight across your lap. Dave already has his goddamn camera out.

“Dave don’t you dare–” Click.

“Hey, I can’t help it,” Dave says. “It’s cute, it’s going on my wall.”

“We’re not cute, and it’s an invasion of privacy,” you grumble. In response he shows you the likes the new picture has already gotten. He’s decorated it with goddamn roses. “Beauty and the Beast, up to you which is which.” the caption reads.

“I hate you,” you tell him, sighing. 

“Only on Wednesdays, Fridays we’re in love,” Dave says. “Need help getting the big guy upstairs?”

“Sure, fine,” you say, and carefully nudge at Gamzee. He holds on a little tighter and hums what sounds like a protest. You pet his hair. “Get up, I’m not your pillow.”

“I am totally making your name sign k-pillow,” Dave says.

“Don’t give him any ideas.” You nudge Gamzee some more, and get him mostly upright. He blinks orange-purple eyes at you, and mumbles at you. You look over his shoulder at Dave who shrugs and finger spells “i-d-k” at you. The Gift of Gab was not helping with making Gamzee understandable to Dave. Gamzee in turn wasn’t too stressed about not being understood vocally, and was picking up sign language pretty quickly. How much he understood of what was said out loud, you didn’t know.

Gamzee snorts, and signs, “K-rail.” He looks amused. "Pun."

"Rail like support because he's your main man, or rail like scold?" Dave asks. "I know it can't be rail like a bunny."

Gamzee signs "Y." 

"Okay, I reserve the right to name him K-Bunny though." They bump fists on it.

You roll your eyes. “Gamzee, you want to go to bed?” you ask.

He signs “Y” and then, “alone,” and gets up slowly, and heads up the stairs. You want to follow after him, you want to fuss, but you don’t. This much Gamzee could handle, he wasn’t a goddamn skeleton who could barely move anymore. You still want to follow after him.

Once Gamzee disappears, Dave pulls you into a hug. “Good job,” he says.

You elbow him in the ribs.

“I’m serious dude,” Dave says. “You’re doing a lot better than Rose predicted you would.”

“Wow, is that faint praise my ears are being blessed by from the abyssal one herself?”

Dave snorts. “You’re still that shouty little guy abdicating all authority after having a bucket tossed at him in her head. Also in Kanaya’s head you died horribly and also uselessly a few hundred times so she’s protective.”

“I don’t get any credit for personal growth, do I?” You say. “I created a civilization you know. A few of them. Lots of people are impressed by that.”

“I’m definitely impressed,” Dave says. “You bring home the bacon and fry it up in a pan.”

“Yes, I’m absolutely you’re waifu,” you say. Dave was not good at keeping the place clean. The first thing you’d learned was not pitching fits because of it. There were a thousand little neuroses you both had to work around until you could live with each other in something smaller than a meteor. “What did she think was going to happen?”

“I think she was mostly worried about Gamzee, and you feeling guilty about what happened,” Dave says. “Or him blaming you. Hell, I was a little worried he’d think I’d taken your pale quadrant.”

“I was blaming myself,” you say. “Then I got a bunch of pep talks from various sources. You, Kanaya, John’s Dad, my dumbass of an Ancestor.”

“I was mostly talking out of my ass because I felt like shit, you know that right?” Dave asks.

You snort, amused. “Yes Dave, I knew. It’s was still reassuring, even if it was actually a rambling bullshit essay about your feelings about Helen Keller and Anne Sullivan and ‘inspiration porn.’” 


End file.
